Generally, on the one hand a gongpo, known as a corbel bracket set, functions as a structural safety buffer by distributing or concentrating a weight of a building roof. On the other hand, the gongpo shows a magnificent appearance by expanding an interior space and raising a building height. Furthermore, the gongpo has an important function for decorative purposes with delicate and gorgeous composition and structures thereof.
Here, the gongpo is classified into: a jusimpo-style, known as a columnar packaging style; a dapo-style, known as a multi-package style; and an ikkong-style, known as a wing style, depending on a position where the gongpo is placed and a method how the gongpo is combined. In addition, shapes and sizes of the gongpo vary depending on a temple or hanok.
Among them, the jusimpo-style is a style in which a gongpo is woven only on top of a column, a transverse member called changbang is laid between columns by encroaching top of each column with each end thereof, correspondingly, and a hwaban, known as a flower pot, or a pobyeog, known as an open wall, is formed at the center of the changbang.
On the other hand, the dapo-style is a style with a very gorgeous appearance where a gongpo lies not only on top of a column but also between columns. Since a weight of a roof is transmitted through walls as well as columns, it is difficult for a changbang alone to support a load, wherein the changbang is a transverse member connecting with each top of columns. Accordingly, one more transverse member called a pyeongbang is placed on the changbang and the gongpo is formed on the pyeongbang.
In addition, the ikkong-style is a style in which a member is put to be engaged into a top of a column and decorates a gongpo by weaving a judo, known as a capital, a doogong, known as a wooden structure, and a soeseo, known as an oxtongue, thereon, wherein the member looks like a soeseo, outwards at top of the column and acts as a boaji, known as a joint, inward at top of the column. The ikkong is classified into a choikgong, known as a single-wing bracket, and a two-ikgong, known as a variation of the choikgong, depending on the number of pieces of soeseo being laid.
This gongpo functions actually to support a roof of a temple or hanok, and is a typical part boosting beauty of the temple or hanok.
However, in the case of the dapo which is a kind of this gongpo, decorative accessories such as jegong, chemcha, and so on of various styles are made by being carved, and assembled one by one on the site thus taking a lot of time in order to build a magnificent and splendid building. Accordingly, various problems are found such that, along with over expenditure in a labor cost, a construction period is longer due to time needed to assemble the decorative accessories on site, thereby, increasing labor cost.
Meanwhile, the Korean Patent No. 0869149 (Date of Publication: Nov. 19, 2008), which was published in the Korean patent publication gazette, discloses “Method for installing eaves-supporting member of traditional Korean-style house and Buddhist temple and structure thereof.”
The conventional “Method for installing eaves-supporting member of traditional Korean-style house and Buddhist temple and structure thereof” above was to enhance maintainability of a gongpo, which could be seen in traditional Korean-style houses and Buddhist temples, to prevent from being completely destroyed by fire when fire occurred, and to obtain an installation method and structure of the gongpo convenient to install. In this regard, it was proposed to minimize occurrences of losses caused by a fire, a shock, an earthquake, or deterioration which might occur during the long life time of a traditional Korean-style house and Buddhist temple.
Here, the structure according to the aforementioned conventional method: is easy to be assembled and installed; has a preservation period much longer than other structures that use a method of connecting reinforcing bars because all the joint structures thereof are assembled by fitting; and has an advantage of being able to withstand an earthquake without collapse due to an effect of blocking the transmission of vibration because a foundation structure for connection is formed in two layers. However, the aforementioned conventional method has problems such that the structure is formed in a concrete structure through curing to be assembled on the construction site, whereby the manufacturing process is troublesome, and the structure formed as concrete structure is not only heavy but also vulnerable to impact, whereby installation thereof cannot be implemented quickly at the construction site, and the entire structure should be replaced when a damage occurs.
Meanwhile, a bo, known as a beam, conveys a weight of a roof on a column, meets a torii, known as a supporting member, at a right angle, and is formed in various sizes and shapes according to a size of a hanok or temple. This bo is forced to be engaged with a soro on a chemcha when meeting a gongpo placed on a column, and forms a bomeoli, known as a head of the beam, on the gongpo.
Such a bomeoli is exposed to the outside together with a gongpo, and a special decoration is engraved thereon or handiwork is realized in various configurations thereof, whereby a decorative function is given thereto.
However, even in the case of the bomeoli, it is necessary to carve various types of the bomeoli at the construction site similarly to the gongpo construction method described as above. Accordingly, various problems occur such that, along with over expenditure in a labor cost, a construction period is longer due to time needed to assemble the bomeoli on the site, thereby, increasing labor cost.